Los cuatro grandes
by Kisanix
Summary: Esta historia es una serie de One-Shots basados en las peliculas Como entrenar a tu dragón Valiente, Enredados y El origen de los guardianes, escritos por Kisanix, That.Flying.Guy. y AlaiaSmiles Puedes dejar una idea para uno de los One-Shots. Pasen y lean. Tambien, dejen una idea y diviertanse! (Es clasificación T por una que otra palabra del vocabulario de Merida y Aster.)
1. Intruduccion

Esta historia es básicamente un conjunto de One-Shots, basados en The big four. Si tienes una idea, no eres buen escribiendo, o simplemente quieres ver como escribimos la historia, puedes dejar una idea, y nosotros lo pondremos aquí como One-Shots, o un conjunto de One-Shots.

Ai mandas uno, tienes que tener en cuenta dno probablemente no sería el primero en publicarse.

Los escritores en este fic son Kisanix, (Kisa) .Guy (Pattrick/Patt) y AlaiaSmiles (Alaia). Pueden elegir quien quieren que escriba su historia. Si no eligen, lo haremos o entre todos, o entre una o dos personas a los que se les de bien escribir el género de la historia.

Si quieres mandar una idea, dejame a mi, Kisanix, un MP. (Si no tienes cuenta, manda un review)

**Información**: (ACTUALIZADA)

**Parejas permitidos** : Todas. (Jarida, Jackunzel, Hiccunzel, Mericup, etc.)

**AU permitidos**: Todos. (Si quieres cambiar algo en una de las historias, puedes hacerlo -Un ejemplo, que Hipo nunca hubiera conocido a Chimuelo-, y también puedes pedir un One-Shot de The Big four en alguna película, o libro. )

**Historias permitidos**: Puedes solicitar una historia solamente de una sola película, no tiene que ser de The Big four, a fuerza. Si quieres un One-Shot sólo de uno los cuatro, puedes pedirlo.

**Géneros permitidos**: Todos. (Para su información, Alaia es la mejor en romance, y en historias tiernas., Kisa es mejor en comedia, magia, acción, y Pattrcik es muy bueno en drama, misterio y en historias oscuras.)

**Personajes permitidos**: Todos los de alguna de las películas de The Big Four o de sus libros. (Si, puedes pedir que un OC tuyo salga en la historia, pero no puedes emparejar lo con ninguna de los cuatro. Eso si, si quieres que alguno tenga un hermano o hermana es aceptable.) Y un límite de cuatro de otra película animada. (Puede ser Dreamworks, Disney, Pixar, Bluesky, etc. Pero tiene que ser de una película animada.)

**Tipo de fic**: Puedes pedir si quieres un Songfic o una adaptación de una película o libro. (Si no lo conocemos, nos pondremos a investigar que es.)

**Villano**: Si nesecitas un villano para tu idea, puedes pedir a Pitch Black, Gothel, Alvin (no se cómo se apellida, pero en inglés se llama Alvin the treacherous. Sale en RoB) y/o Mor'du. (Puedes poner un OC como villano con la condición de que este aliado con uno de los villanos principales )

**Advertencia**: No se aceptan historias con contenidos de mayores de edad.

**Títulos**: Los títulos serían en inglés, pero la historia esta en español.

**Si tu fic es muy largo**: Podemos hacer más de un One-Shot. Pero no saldrían todos al mismo tiempo.

**Limite de ideas**: No hay un límite de ideas que puedes enviar. Si las envías por review, puedes enviar una idea por cada One-Shot que sea publicado. Si lo haces por MP es lo mismo.

**Actualizaciones** :Esta historia sera actualizada sin falta todos los miércoles (o jueves si verdaderamente se nos complica todo.) con una historia que hagamos nosotros. Ademas, a la semana (cualquier dia de la semana) publicaremos máximo cuatro ideas que nos lleguen.

* * *

**Nota de autores.**

**Kizanix: Esta idea se nos ocurrio a mi, mi hermano Patrick, y su novia Alaia, basada en uno muy parecido que hay en ingles. Aqui publicaremos las historias de The Big Four en español que se nos ocurran. Ademas de que tu puedes proponer una idea y la pondremos en el fic! **

**Diviértanse en esto!**


	2. Scary Movie

**A nosotros, Kisanix, .Guy. y AlaiaSmile no nos pertenece ninguna de las películas de Valiente, Como entrenar a tu dragon, Enredados y El Origen de los guardianes ni ninguna de las cosas que esto implica.**

**Solo nos divertimos un rato escribiendo acerca de ellos y sus aventuras.**

* * *

**Hola queridos Fanfictioneros!**

**Kisa: Aqui les traemos el primer One-Shot nuestro! Modern AU. Los chicos van a ver una pelicula de miedo! Lo se, lo se. Es cortito. Pero vamos a subir varios Modern AU al fic. Así qué estén pendientes.**

**Alaia: Nos pasamos un rato escribiendo esto, después de que Patt y yo fuimos a ver la pelicula de "El Conjuro" Al cine. No es la película en si, pero esta mas o menos inspirado en ella.**

**(Patrick: Por cierto. Ya vieron la pelicula? Esta Para morirse...**

**Kisa: Patrick se traumo al verla. ¡Ha estado durmiendo toda la semana con la luz prendida!**

**Patrick: ... Sin comentarios)**

Reviews:

**Adil (Guest**): Aqui esta nuestra primera creación. ¿Que te parece?

**Jared (Guest**): Mañana o al rato subiremos tu historia. Perdon, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de subirlo estos dias anteriores. (Kisa: Y no pasa nada. Yo la primera vez, que quise checar los reviews, -Sabia que habia reviews porque me llegaron a mi correo- no me aparecieron hasta unos dias despues... No te culpo por mandarlo dos veces)

**Nerea Infante (Guest**): Un Season AU en camino!

**Summary**: Jack lleva a Rapunsell, Merida e Hipo a ver una película de miedo.

**Advertencias**: Si podría decir que tienen "Corazon de pollo" no lean la segunda parte que esta escrita en cursivas. No da miedo exactamente, pero la escena es ligeramente dramática. (Un poco de sangre para dar un ambiente de película de miedo.)

* * *

**Scary Movie.**

**Modern AU**

_La madre se acercaba lentamente a la entrada de la habitación._

_-¿Qui...quien anda ahí? - Pregunto. Hubo unas risas en respuesta, que hicieron que un horrible escalofrio la recorriera de pies a cabeza. Luego, silencio. - ¿Hola...?_

_El silencio se mantuvo en su lugar._

_La mujer suspiro, quitrandose un gran peso de encima. Pero había podido jurar que había alguien ahí. Su mirada se paseo por el lugar, verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar. La mesa tenia los jugetes de las dos niñas que habian estado jugando en la mañana. Las sillas estaban en su lugar y los cuadros seguían colgados en la pared. _

_-Al parecer lo imagine todo. - Se dijo en voz alta, mientras daba media vuelta y se encaminaba hacia las escaleras, donde la esperaban su mullida almohada y un libro sin leer. - Mejor vuelvo a la cama._

_Pero entonces... se dio cuenta de que la oscura puerta del sótano estaba abierta..._

_Temblando, volvió a prender la lampara de mano que tenia en el bolsillo de su bata. La oscuridad ahí adentro era absoluta, y si quería descubrir que estaba pasando, tenia que poder ver lo que ocurría ahí abajo. Pero cuando dio un paso para las escaleras, el miedo se apodero de ella._

_-Vamos Nicole. - Se dijo inhalando y exhalando lentamente. - Se fuerte por las niñas ahora que Paul no esta._

_Y con esas palabras, tomo otra bocanada de aire y se adentro hacia el antiguo sótano._

- No...- Decia Rapunzell abrazada a Jack, quien la tomo con un brazo mientras sonreia. - No... no.. no... ¡No entres ahí!

-Tranquila. - Murmuro el, riendo en voz baja. - ¡Es solo una pelicula! ¿Cierto Hipo?

Hipo, al contrario de Jack estaba en la misma posicion de Rapunzell, abrazado de Merida, con los ojos bien cerrados y con la cabeza temblando ligeramente. El movio lentamente la cabeza a los lados y se encogió mas en su lugar, provocando un suspiro un poco irritado de la pelirroja. - E..esta basada en hechos reales.

-¿Y crees que va venir el Coco a comerte ,o que?. - Jack puso los ojos en blanco ,posicionó las manos en dirección al chico mas joven, y movio los dedos mientras hacia muecas que se supone tenian que asustar.

Merida le lanzo una mirada asesina. - Si van a comer a alguien será a ti, Idiota.

Jack le dedicó una mirada burlona y le sacó la lengua.

-¿Tu porqué no estas viendo la película? -Susurró Hipo, un poco menos asustado que antes.

-Me la contó Eugene . -Comentó el, encogiendose de hombros.

-¿Jack? -Le dijo Rapunzell mirándolo a la cara. -¿Se...se va a morir?

-Bueno... -El albino hubiera revelado el final a no ser que Merida no lo hubiera callado.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Nos vas a arruinar la historia!

Jack no tuvo más remedio que volver su atención a la película.

-_Nicole... Nicole... Te vamos a encontrar..._

_La mujer yacía tirada en el piso, sujetando con su mano el corte sangrante que tenía en el brazo. Lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras intentaba no gritar por el dolor. _

_Si gritaba, moría._

_-Nicole... Nicky..._

_Ella buscaba con la mirada algo con lo que poder defenderse. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas y más cercanos._

_Desesperada, se apartó un poco de su pelo rubio de la frente y comenzó a tantear el piso con la mano. Se maldijo internamente por no traer más baterías para su linterna, que ahora yacía tirada debajo de un armario cercano a la puerta del sótano._

_-¿Estas lista para que acabe el juego Nicole? Podemos olerte sabemos que estas muy cerca..._

_Se sobresaltó al escuchar de nuevo esas risas infantiles que la condujeron hacia allí. Frías, inhumanas._

_¿Esa sería el último sonido que escucharía?_

_-Sólo un poco más... Podemos porte respirar Nicole._

_La mujer cerró los ojos, esperando su final. Y sus últimas palabras resonaron por todo el sótano._

_-Perdónenme hijas._

_Y entonces..._

Hipo gritó.

Rapunzell gritó.

Merida se sobresaltó.

Y Jack se rió de las reacciones de sus amigos.

Los tres chicos lo miraron con fastido.

Jack iba a pagar por esto.

* * *

**Proximamaente:**

**First time we meet. -Jackunzell.**

**Manny's quest -Four seasons AU**

**Radioactive (Songfic) -Sifi AU**

**Give me back my imagination. - Oc/Oc.**

**Wlcome to the family -Merrccup.**


	3. When The Sun meet The Moon

**A nosotros, Kisanix, .Guy. y AlaiaSmile no nos pertenece ninguna de las películas de Valiente, Como entrenar a tu dragon, Enredados y El Origen de los guardianes ni ninguna de las cosas que esto implica.**

**Solo nos divertimos un rato escribiendo acerca de ellos y sus aventuras.**

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Kisa: Aquí esta la primera idea transformada a realidad! Y me encanta la idea de "El sol y la luna". Al parecer, tienen que estar esperando varios "The Sun and The Moon". :)**

**Alaia: La idea fue dada por Jared (Guest). Jared, aquí esta tu solicitud. Disfrútala! Saben, soy súper fan de Jackunzell... ^ ^ son hermosos! 3**

**Patrick: Perdón por habernos tardado tanto, es que fue un poco complicada de escribir, ya que teníamos muchos errores en esta, y nos tardamos un rato corrigiéndola. (Y todavía veo uno que otro error en el texto... Pero espero que nos perdonen. )**

**Kisa: Se hace mención de el libro de "Los guardianes de la niñez." Yo tengo el de "The Man in The Moon" e intente escribir las primeras palabras, sólo que no lo tengo aquí, y es de lo que me acuerdo. (Por cierto, le añadimos a Jack Frost en el libro) Si, se que William Joyce lo escribió originalmente (Bendito Willy!)... ¿Pero ya vieron cual es el autor de el libro que Rapunzell esta sosteniendo entre sus manos? :D**

Reviews:

**Coraline02**: **K**: Yo estoy igual en las películas de miedo. Por eso no acompañe a Alia y a Patt a ver la película... **P**: No nos falta mucho para acabar tu OS. Sólo que tenemos que recordar como iba exactamente. (**K**: Ve el review en tu historia de The Big 4.)

**Atra Rosae**: **A**: Créeme. Entre Pattrick y Kisa van a planear una muy buena venganza para Jack. (No me gustaría ser el cuando estos hermanos tengan el plan hecho.) Y muchas gracias! Si, nos ha sido muy difícil hacer que los estilos no se mezclen tanto. (Creo que tenemos la ventaja de que estamos juntos cuando lo escribimos.) ¡Es bueno ver que ha dado efecto! ^ ^ **K**: Y tu OS tambien esta en camino :)

**Summary**: Es la historia de como se conocen Rapunzel y Jack. El sol y la luna. Jack esta feliz porque ella es la primera persona que lo ha visto en sus 187 años de vida. Rapunzel, en cambio, no sabe que pensar. (Comedia. Jackunzell)

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

* * *

When The Sun meet The Moon.

Ideado por Jared.

Rapunzell había recibido un increíble regalo por su cumpleaños número diesiciete.

Un libro nuevo.

Pero este libró era especial, venía de una tierra muy, muy lejana del reino de Corona llamada "_Amireca_" o algo por el estilo.

Su portada era de color rojo navideño, con detalles en blanco que parecían copos de nueve finamente pintados sobre la cubierta. Y tenía un dibujo de un una letra "G" muy estilizada justo arriba del título, que rezaba las palabras:

LOS GUARDIANES DE LA NIÑEZ

Por Jamie Bennet

Este era el primer libro de cuentos que su madre le había dado y estaba dispuesta a leerlo en menos de un día.

-Me leerás unas hojas, ¿cierto? -Dijo ella en cuanto Gothel le entrego el libro. -Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Hoy no, tesoro. Tendré que salir unos días. - Gothel había estado viendo se en el espejo, y casi no se giró para responderle a su hija.

-¿A dónde?

-Afuera... ya sabes. -Dijo como simple respuesta. - Lamento no estar contigo el resto de tu cumpleaños...

-Si mamá. -Dijo ella y suspiró. Su madre nunca daba respuestas muy elaboradas de a donde iba, pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso. -Pero te veré mañana, ¿cierto?

-Claro, tesoro. - Dijo y la abrazó, para luego bajar de la torre con la ayuda del cabello de la chica. -¡Adiós ,pequeña!

-¡Adiós ,mamá! -Esperó unos minutos a que su madre desapareciera de la vista, cerro la ventana y luego se acostó en su cama, con el libro entre sus manos.

Comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_Claro que conoces a los guardianes de la niñez. Los conoces desde antes de que pudieras recordar. Entre ellos, el hada de los dientes, Santa Clauss, Sandman, El conejo de Pascua y Jack Frost_."

-¿Jack Frost? -Se dijo ella en un murmullo, luego comenzó a buscar las páginas hasta encontrar una ilustración del espíritu. -Bueno... Luce... Decente...

Leyó.

Leyó

Y leyendo, se quedo dormida.

O~O

Rapunzel abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de su ventana. El día se había convertido en noche, y la luz de luna era la única luz en la habitación.

-Que extrañó. -Murmuró ella cuando se paró a investigar el misterioso sonido y descubrió que la ventana estaba abierta. -Juro haberla cerrado...

-De hecho, yo la abrí. -Escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Rapunzell se quedó helada y se volteó, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Pero no había nadie detrás de ella.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-Debí de ábrelo imaginado.

-¿Imaginado? -Preguntó alguien, -¿No crees en mi? -Una risa sarcástica- Me lo imaginaba...

Rapunzel abrió mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta, dando un respingo.

Y ahí estaba, como una aparición.

Era un chico. De aproximadamente su edad, con el cabello blanco como la nieve y la piel pálida cual fantasma, atributos que hacían resaltar sus brillantes ojos azules.

Vestía una ropa sencilla. Un pantalón de color café, una camisa blanca con un chaleco marrón y una pequeña capa del mismo color. Además, en su mano tenía un cayado de pastoreo hecho de madera, que estaba decorado con escarcha y un poco de nieve.

Rapunzel, no podía apartar los ojos de ese chico.

¿Cómo había entrado a su torre? Era un misterio. Pero al parecer, no parecía importarle el hecho de que estaba en la torre de una desconocida, ya que estaba cómodamente sentado en una de las sillas lejos de la chimenea.

-¿Qué? -Dijo el, burlonamente. -¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

Lo que ese misterioso chico no esperaba, era el grito de Rapunzel.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Grito el, alarmado. -¡Oye! ¡Tranquila!

-¡¿Quien rayos eres tu?!

-Yo... Espera...¿Puedes verme? -Dijo el chico. No parecía amenazante, pero Rapunzell no se permitió bajar la guardia. -¿¡Puedes verme!?

-Si... Si puedo vert...

-¡Puede verme! -Gritó el y abrió los brazos, casi con intención de abrazarla, asustando a la chica, quien dio dos pasos hacia atrás. -¡PUEDES VERME! -Dijo y comenzó a reír como loco.

-¿Quien er...?

-Espera... ¿Esto es _cabello_?. -Pregunto el chico sonriendo de lado mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones con la mano.

-Eh... Si.

-¡Genial!

Rapunzell estaba confundida.

Su madre le había contado acerca de los hombres.

De que ellos eran como mounstros, de afilados dientes y ojos de color rojo y cabello grasiento de colores oscuros, tan pulcramente peinados con gel para tener un aire de superioridad.

Este chico tenía los ojos de un azul más brillante que ella había visto nunca, lucía una sonrisa traviesa y su cabello blanco crecía desordenadamente en su cabello, dándole un aire despreocupado y un tanto rebelde.

También, su madre le había contado como ellos eran capaces de hacer atrocidades horribles por el mero placer de tener dinero en sus bolsillos.

Como hablaban descaradamente y siempre buscaban peleas. Que la estaban buscando para poder usar su pelo para fines malvados.

Este chico había comenzado a _jugar_ con su cabello. Ya se había puesto un mechón encima de su cabeza y riendo hacia movimientos graciosos como si fuera una chica.

Rapunzell también tenía ganas de reír. "Bueno... No parece un rufián" pensó. Todo su miedo se había desvanecido y ahora sólo tenía una grande y creciente curiosidad.

Ladeando la cabeza, preguntó. -¿Quien _eres_?

El chico dejo el cabello en el suelo y la volteo a ver unos segundos.

Luego, puso sus brazos en jarras.

-Tu deberías saberlo. -Dijo y sonrió. -Digo, tu crees en mi. -Luego, al ver que la cara de confusión de Rapunzell no desaparecía, tomó ese cayado de pastoreo del suelo eh hizo una exagerada reverencia. -Jack Frost a vuestro servicio, mi Laddy.

-¿Perdón?

-Como escuchaste- Dijo el. Al parecer, ya se había aburrido y se tiró para ver que otras cosas interesantes había en la habitación. Se dirigió hacia una de las paredes y se le quedo mirando a todos su dibujos, luego, los señalo con su cayado. -¿Los hiciste tu?

Su pregunta calló en oídos sordos. Rapunzell estaba dándole la espalda al peliblanco, buscando el libro de su madre, donde venía una ilustración del personaje. -No puedes ser Jack Frost. El sólo vive en lugares fríos. -Después, murmuro para sí misma. -Además, el no existe.

-Si lo soy, sólo que me perdí. Al viento le gusta jugar conmigo. -Siguió con el tema de las pinturas. -Sabes, no dibujas mal. ¿Esos de allá arriba que son? ¿Estrellas?

-Tu no puede ser Jack Frost. - Dijo ella y encontró el libró debajo de la cama. (al parecer, se había caído cuando ella se paró a ver la ventana)

Lo tomó y comenzó a buscar rápidamente entre sus páginas la ilustración. Luego, se detuvo unos segundos cuando vio el nombre de Jack Frost al pie de la página. Abrió la boca unos segundos, asombrada, viendo el dibujo una y otra vez. Guardó silencio por unos minutos, donde no se atrevió a moverse casi nada.

Fue la voz detrás de ella la que rompió el silenció.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estudias las estrellas?

Rapunzell volteo lentamente... Y se quedó sin aliento. El chico que decia ser Jack Frost estaba flotando a unos unos centímetros del techo, entretenido, observando los dibujos de Rapunzell.

-Por que según yo esa... -Jack la miró, y se percató de la cara de asombro de la chica. -¿Qué? ¿Mi belleza te deslumbró tanto?.. - Bromeó, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Rapunzell. -Amm...¿Estas bien?

-Tu er...eres... Eres...

El chico aterrizó y pasó una mano frente a la cara de la chica. De nuevo ella no reacciono. Luego, miró el libro que tenía entre sus manos y profirió una mueca. - Es una buena ilustración, pero...¿Por qué tienen que hacer mi nariz tan grande?

Rapunzell salió de su encantó y tiró del hombro del chico, quien soltó un pequeño quejido. Luego, ella levanto el libro a la altura de su cara y comenzó a compararlos. Miraba al chico, luego al dibujo, luego al chico, luego al dibujo, otra vez, y seguía sin ver diferencias.

-Jack Frost -Murmuró ella, el asintió lentamente, como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño.. -¡Eres _Jack Frost_!

-Eh.. Si, ya lo había dicho...

-¡El espíritu del invierno esta en mi torre! -Gritó Rapunzel, interrumpiendo a Jack.- ¡Jack Frost! -Luego, se dio cuenta de algo. -Espera... Si eres Jack Frost, por que no esta nevando.

-Eso se arregla. -Dijo el y pegó con su cayado el piso. -Cierra los ojos.

Rapunzell obedeció, muy emocionada. Pero después de unos segundos... No pasaba nada.

-¿Jack Frost? ¿Sigues ahí? -Dijo ella, temerosa de que el albino la hubiera dejado sola de nuevo en su torre, o que ella lo hubiera imaginado todo.

Pero suspiró de alivio cuando escucho su vos detrás de ella. -Todavía no los abras...

Rapunzell asintió y espero unos segundos más. Estaba inquieta y tenía la tentación de abrir los ojos para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo el chico. Pero logro contenerse hasta que escucho las palabras liberadoras.

-Ábrelos.

Jack no tuvo necesidad de decir nada más, ya que justo cuando la primera sílaba de su voz se escucho en el lugar, Rapunzell abrió los ojos.

-Valla... -Murmuró, estupefacta.

No sabía donde dirigir la mirada. ¡Todo estaba lleno de nieve! Los muebles, el piso... Además, pequeños copos todavía caían con suavidad al suelo, uniendo se a la gran capa blanca que había creado Jack.

-¿Esto es nieve? -Dijo Rapunzel, tomando con su mano un poco de la materia. Su voz temblaba por la emoción.

-No sales muy seguido, al parecer... -Dijo Jack, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.

Imitando la sonrisa, Rapunzel dio un paso hacia delante, sintiendo con sus pies desnudos la nieve debajo de ella. Sonriendo, dio otro paso, y luego otro, y otro. Hasta qué parecía que estaba bailando en la nieve, soltando melodiosas risas mientras lo hacia.

¡Esto era increíble! No entendía ahora porque su madre nunca la había dejado salir en épocas de invierno, ni la había dejado tocar la nieve cuando su ventana se llenaba con ella en las épocas de frío. Inclusive, estaba comenzando a dudar de las palabras de su madre.

-¡Esto es... Fantástico! -Dijo. Jack se había unido a sus risas y flotaba alrededor de ella. -¡Increíble! ¡Asombroso!

-Bueno, eres la primera que piensa así. -Exclamó Jack, sacando más nieve de su cayado de pastoreo.

-¿Cómo haces para sacar la niev...?

Entonces, antes de que pudiera acabar su frase, dio un paso un pasó en falso y tropezó. Jadeó, y cerro los ojos esperando el impactó contra la fría nieve...

Pero no cayó.

Jack la había atrapado segundos antes de que tocara el suelo, en un movimiento casi involuntario. La sostenía con una mano en su cintura y su cara a centímetros de la suya.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento.

-Sabes, no se tu nombre. -Dijo Jack.- Pero, creo que tenemos que empezar de cero. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, mirando fijamente los hermosos zafiros del chico.

-Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno.

-Soy Rapunzell.

La sonrisa que le dedicó el era cálida, y encantadora, y provocó que Rapunzell comenzara a sentir una sensación extraña , como mariposas que revoloteaban felices dentro de su estómago.

-Encantado.

* * *

**Proximamaente:**

**Manny's quest -Four seasons AU**

**Radioactive (Songfic) -Sifi AU**

**Give me back my imagination. - Oc/Oc.**

**Welcome to the family -Mericcup.**


End file.
